The Burden of a Knight
by nic611
Summary: A knight nearing the end of his quest in lordran is being weighed down with the sorrows from mistakes, and so feels the need to tell another of his burden.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is NOT endorsed by the original holders of the intellectual rights or copyrights. This is simply a fan-made work meant for the amusement of the reader, thank you.

...

That aside, I will let you know now this is my first real attempt at fanfiction of any kind so this may seem like well... crap, but I'm trying and i will continue this rant at the end as so not to bore you, thank you

...

The Burden of a Knight

Chapter I: A Discussion in a Painted World

In the Painted World of Ariamas a knight was wandering through the snow covered courtyard of this created castle. The sentries and creatures of this world having long since grown used to his presence and most did not challenge his passage to the being they swore to protect from the world; and the world from her, The Crossbreed Priscilla. In the past he had ended up befriending her on his journey and would often come here to tell stories of his adventures or simply converse with her; to alleviate her loneliness, and his own. Continuing from the courtyard to the bridge leading to the tower in which Priscilla resided he entered; to once again have a conversation with the beautiful half-breed, this time with a heavy heart and sad memories to share…

...

"Greetings, Lady Priscilla, I hope you are doing well." I greeted while bowing to the tall and elegant woman dressed almost exclusively in white standing before him.

Looking down at me she returns my greetings "And to you to sir Knight, but I must ask, why hast thou returned to this realm?" she questioned "For when we last spoke thou had told me that the end of thine journey was soon to be at hand and that thou may not be able to return." Continuing with her query.

Standing up I let out a sigh, looking up at Priscilla I answered. "When we last spoke, I still felt that I had the strength to complete this quest I was given, that… I was worthy enough to be allowed to complete it."

Confused Priscilla asked "Thou question the strength of thine ability, their worthiness to experience success? I find the source of thine worries difficult to understand." She says while sitting down to get closer to eye-level with me. "On the occasions that thou hast visited this tower, you retell tales from the adventure thou hast undertaken; the battles won, the demons banished, the people saved, if nothing else considered, thine ability and worth art shown in being able to come here unchallenged." She continued.

Looking up and away from Priscilla; at the high ceiling of the room, I contemplated what to say; how to answer her questions. Finally deciding on my course of action I look back at her and reply "You have not heard everything, the details I have withheld, the nightmares that plague me, the memories I wish to forget; but remember them I do, for anything less would dishonor those I've lost, those I have failed."

"Who could thou have failed?" Priscilla asked listening intently

"Many poor souls that did not deserve the fates handed to them." I answered

"How?" she pressed

"Through my own naive decisions and careless actions."

"Dost thou care to tell these tales?" she asks gesturing to me to continue.

Looking down at the ground for a time; having second thoughts on whether or not I truly wish to continue, eventually I let out a sigh thinking to myself that I have already made the decision by coming here "If you wish to listen to my sad tale then so be it; though, in a way this is why I returned here again after all." Sitting down on the snow covered tiles to get comfortable I continue "Now where shall I begin?"

...

and there we are the first chapter of my fanfiction, i hope it was somewhat okay, but moving on please give me some kind of constructive criticism in the reviews. I can use all the help i can get. also could you assist me in answering our good knights question? while i have a general idea of which character storylines to use (Solaire, Siegmeyer and Sieglinde, Luarentius, etc.) i can't agree with myself on what order to put them in, so yeah I'd hate to impose but could you help? (i'm so sorry for asking)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: as stated in the previous chapter this work is NOT endorsed by those that hold the copyrights for Dark Souls, and is simply a fan-made work created for amusement

...

hooray new chapter up, and thank you to the people that provided advice to me especially Leider Hosen; he's a nice guy, and for those wondering about characters that I will use, I have an actual list of character story-lines to use, the previous notes was just an example. I'll probably give a full list at the end of the next chapter. Now enough ramblings onto the show

* * *

Chapter II: The Silent Keeper

First, maybe, yes I think I will start with the only tale I could consider to have ended in any kind of success but first…

...

The Painted world of Ariamas

"Do you know of the Fire Keepers, Lady Priscilla?" I asked her wishing to find out what she knew before I began.

"Yes, I believe they are people that were given the duty to tend to the bonfires throughout the land, correct?" she answered after a moment of thought

"Yes you'd be correct. They have the responsibility to make sure that the bonfires keep burning no matter what may happen around them." I explained "Their souls sustain the fires along with absorbing and storing any souls or humanities that are fed to the flames. As such despite the constant drain on their souls they will not be likely to go hollow because of the stores of humanity within them; this power is both a blessing and a curse."

"Why is that?"

"They will never go hollow;" I began to explain "But they can never leave the area immediately around the bonfire, and since their souls carry so much humanity they are a constant target of both hollowed undead and any undead that wish to avoid hollowing. They are trapped in a prison with no walls to hold them in, but also no walls to hold any dangers out. It is because of this most Fire Keepers that can't find a method to protect themselves do not last long; I myself have only met three on my journey, and each one was well protected by either being in a location that would make harming them difficult, a protector that must first be vanquished, or relying on their own combat abilities to stave off danger."

"So why would they choose such a fate; to have a role that while important to others, rewards them with nothing in return but an eternity of suffering?" Priscilla asked with a tinge of sorrow.

"Because most don't have a choice in the matter, most are forced into it or have it as their only salvation from destruction, and the one I will tell you about now fits into the former…"

...

The first place I reach on my journey through Lordran was Firelink Shrine. In it was one of the few bonfires that had a Keeper; Anastacia of Astora, a maiden from a village in Astora. Her legs were crippled so she could not run away from her duty as Fire Keeper and her tongue cut out so she could not speak out against her fate, not like either of that mattered since she was locked in a cell below the bonfire. I did not know much about her; and the only other resident in the shrine was of no help, for a time all my attempts to speak with her were met with not only the expected silence, but also a sort of indifference to what was going on outside those bars. It was if she had given up on the world…

...

Firelink Shrine

"_I wonder if there is anyone else around this shrine to speak to."_ I thought to myself as I left the remnants of a church the location gets its name from after having spoken to that holier than thou cleric of the Way of White. "_What was his name? Peter, Price, Petrus, ah yes Petrus his name was Petrus." _That man was charging exuberant prices for the most basic of miracles, and he had made it obvious that he does not like conversing with other undead. Unfortunately the only other person within sight that is not insane is that crestfallen warrior near the bonfire, and he won't do much to help my journey; or my mood, beyond what little information I could needle out of him about the Bells of Awakening.

During my musings as walked towards the bonfire, I decided to see where the stairwell that the I saw near the bonfire led. When I reached the bottom I was surprised to be greeted with the sight of a woman dressed in some dirty robes, trapped in a cell that seem to be carved into the wall with no noticeable door. Curious as to who she was, and to why she was there I immediately went to kneel in front of the cell to see if the woman inside was alright.

"Excuse me, milady, but may I inquire as to why you are in a cell? You do not appear to be a particular danger to anyone nor do you look like a criminal of any sort, which leaves me at a loss I might say." I asked the women in rags. But the woman just sat there not making a noise nor did she even make any movements to show that she had acknowledged my presence. Worried I continued to try and get a response from her.

"Ma'am are you alri-" at that moment I noticed bloodstains at the bottom of her skirt which only served to compound my worry. "Ma'am are you injured? Do you know how to open this cell so I can see to your wounds?"But still the woman ignored me not making a sound or looking up to see who was making such a fuss. Worried for her well being I tried to find a way to get into the cell, but eventually after a while, having exhausted myself from multiple ventures to try and open the cell; that despite its rusted appearance would not budge, I gave up and returned above to the bonfire to think of an actual plan. Once I reached the top of the stairs the crestfallen warrior took notice of me and began one of his half-hearted musings.

"Oh, have you seen that terribly morose lass? … The Fire Keeper." He inquired.

My interest peeked I asked him if he knew anything about the woman in the cell. "Do you know that woman, or why she is in a cell?"

"She's stuck keeping that bonfire lit." he said gesturing to the bonfire behind me. "Sad really. She's mute and bound to this forsaken place." He continued

"She is mute? That would explain why she didn't talk to me, but not why she doesn't even respond, or why she has to be in a cell." I mused

Giving a noncommittal shrug he continued his tale "They probably cut her tongue out back in her village, so that she'd never say any god's name in vain." he continued before looking up into the sky in exasperation "How do these martyrs keep chugging along? I'd peter out in an instant." He said with an empty laugh and shake of his head as he looked back at me.

Annoyed by his callous disregard at the woman's situation but wishing not to get in an argument with the hopeless warrior I leave the shrine to go truly start my journey to ring the Bells and discover my destiny, and hopefully find a way to help the crippled Fire Keeper…

...

The Painted World of Ariamas

"I hath known people that would do many things to keep someone in place, but not did I know they would go to such an extreme." Priscilla said looking down at the snowy floor.

"At least whoever put you here took you into account and wanted you to be safe for your own good and not just the good of others and at least you had others that would do anything to keep you from being harmed." I counseled her thinking of the many knights that guarded Priscilla even in death.

"Yes they were good people; I wish them a well deserved rest."

"But still, there are men that would seek to harm either of you just for their own gain." I said remembering a certain knight and what will come next in this tale. Looking up at me Priscilla inquired as to what I meant, and so I continued on to tell her about my meeting with a knight named Lautrec…

* * *

and there it is, sorry if it's still too short I'm working on it. and so onto the embraced!


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are chapter 3. I hope no has been waiting to long and i'm sorry if you have, but here it is. regular disclaimers apply I do not own Dark Souls and so on and so forth.

* * *

The Knight Betrayer

This man; a knight in service to his goddess, known to people as Knight Lautrec of Carim after his homeland, Knight Lautrec the Embraced for his love and devotion to his goddess Fina; but for what he had done he will forever be known to me as, Knight Lautrec…**The Betrayer**…

…

The Undead Parish

After having made my through the undead burg; and meeting a friend along the way, I fought my way through many undead soldiers, knights, and beings of other description, to the Undead Parish. I worked to make sure toclear out the area immediately around the parish so that there would be as few surprises as possible once I continued forward, which caused me to come upon a man I would have been better off never meeting…

…

"Hmm now why would someone board this up?" I thought to myself upon finding the end of the passage blocked by some haphazardly put together blockade. "Well only one way to find out." And so I began breaking down the boards to see what was on the other side. After I had torn them all down, I stepped through the now cleared doorway to find a stairway starting on my left and leading to a platform above to my right. Weapon at the ready; prepared for any other dangers, I go up the stairs. Once I reached the top I came upon a locked cell, and inside the cell sat a man in ornate armor made of; what I think to be, gold. Curious once again as to why someone was locked in a cell I addressed the golden knight.

"Hello sir, do you need assistance?" looking up at me the knight reacted in what looked like pleasant surprise

"Oh? Still human are you?" he asked

"Yes, last time I checked." I replied with what little humor I had

"Then I am in luck." He declared with relief "Could you help me?"

"What do you need?" I asked standing before the cell

"As you can see I am stuck, without recourse." He said with a weary tone

"So you need me to find the key to your cell?" I asked, looking through my things for any keys I found on my journey through the parish.

"That would be helpful, yes."

"Then you truly are in luck my good sir," I said taking out a key I found, and then opening the cell "for it seems that I've already found it."

"Thank you, yes, sincerely."

"Before we leave, may I ask your name, sir?" I asked the golden knight

"I am Knight Lautrec of Carim. I truly appreciate this, and I guarantee a reward," at that my interest was caught, "only later." And quickly lost.

"Really?" I asked the knight; though he wouldn't be able to tell through my helmet, my annoyance at this statement was well conveyed.

"Yes, very sorry, your reward will have to wait." When I continued to stand there for a moment he raised his hands in defeat saying "I have just been freed. Allow me some time." And then returning to his slouch position.

"Reward or not, would it be out of the question for me to request some aid in case there are any more creatures guarding the bell of awakening here." I requested of Lautrec

"Ringing the bells would benefit me in my quest," he said putting a hand to his chin in contemplation "Yes I guess I could help you, just let me gather my things before we continue" he said looking back up at me.

"Fine then," I said with a hint of relief at having acquired some more aid in my quest. "I will wait for you at the ladder leading to the roof of the parish." And with that I left to go wait for Lautrec at the entrance to the roof.

…

"I am free. Now I can get back to work… keh heh heh heh…"

…

Painted world of Ariamas

"So this Knight; Lautrec, assisted you on your journey through Lordran." Priscilla inquired of me

"Up to a point yes, he and another knight; one that I would trust with my life, assisted me in defeating the Gargoyles that protected the bell at the parish, and the Gaping Dragon that impeded my progress in the Depths. He had also given me information that allowed me to save the life of another." I explained resting my head in my hands for a moment before I continued. "But there was always something about him that I didn't trust, something that was always nagging at me. I noticed that the only times he helped, he stood to gain something for himself. And there was the fact that he; when not doing something, decided to take up a spot outside the Fire Keepers cell at the shrine. My instincts screamed at me to notice something, but I ignored them since he was assisting me at the time."

At that moment I hung my head and said "I should have listened"

Firelink shrine

After I had gone down to Blight town and rung the second bell of awakening, I returned to Firelink to see if anything had changed. At the shrine I had met Frampt the Kingseeker Serpent and he explained to me what the rest of my journey would entail. My spirits high I went to talk with the Fire Keeper of Firelink to tell her what news I've learned; a habit I picked up quite similar to what I am doing with you Lady Priscilla, but when I reached her cell…

…

"Lady Fire Keeper I bring good tidings!" I exclaimed with a somewhat happy tone as I descended the stairs. "I have now learned what I truly must do so that… that…" once I had reached her cell I found her laying face down on the floor of her cell, dead. "M'lady- what- how? Lautrec what has happened to the Fire Keeper!" I yelled looking around to where the golden knight usually sits, only to find him gone.

Utterly confused I ran up the stairs to bonfire to see if he was up there in case I missed him only to find that the bonfire was unit and for him to not be there either.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" at that voice I turned around to find the Crestfallen Warrior waking up from some slumber on his rock "you're disturbing what little peace there is around here."

"Lautrec where is he?" I questioned him

"If you mean the golden bastard he left a while ago, looking mighty pleased with himself I might add." The warrior said "when I asked what was with the happy mood he said he had 'completed one more step towards his quest for his goddess' or some such and he was off to do whatever"

At that moment I realized what he must have done. "He killed the Fire Keeper you fool and you did nothing to stop him!" I yelled

At that the warrior only scowled and relied in his cynical tone "I didn't hear any squabbling going on down there and even if I did what do you expect me to do? From what little I can hear from your tales to that lonesome lass" gesturing down at the direction of the cells as he continued "that knight is a good fighter to keep pace with the likes of you so don't get on me about my usual inaction" and with that he returned to his post on the broken wall.

Enraged by his apathy but placated by his reasoning I ask again if he knows where Lautrec went exactly. "I don't know from how he sounded he was going to Anor Londo, why you going after him?"

Not answering him I go down back to the Fire Keeper's cell to see if I can learn anything else, and in the cell I did find something that did help me in there…

…

Painted World of Ariamas

"And what did thou find?" Priscilla asked full of curiosity

Before answering I reached into my belongings to take out the object question "The Black Eye Orb" I said holding a small black orb with a staring yellow eye. "It is the object that allowed me to go after Lautrec."

"With that I imagine I don't have to hazard a guess as to what thou did"

"What I did? What I did was that, **I hunted him down.**"

* * *

Here we go revenge time, we're going after Lautrec everyone. Buckle your seat belts and lets have fun. Oh and important note the gear our knight will use in this fight will be:

Armor: Elite Knight Armor Set

Right Hand: Astora Straight Sword

Left Hand: Dragon Crest Shield

Rings: Blue Tearstone Ring and Havel's Ring

Items: Throwing Knives possibly

that should answer any question on armaments for the moment so bye and have a wonderful life. :D


End file.
